Resigned to Being Together
by DannyFan66
Summary: Another what happened after CC left the mansion and before Max and Fran discovered she and Niles in bed together. One Shot. Please let me know what you think! - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N I've been thinking on this for a while and finally decided to get it out of my head. It's another what happened between CC resigning and leaving and Fran and Max finding Niles & CC in bed together. One Shot! Please let me know what you think! - D

**Resigned to Being Together**

CC had barely walked into her apartment before the tears fell. "How dare he speak to me like that." Chester looked up from his doggie bed. "How dare he…be so…so…right." CC flopped onto the sofa and poured herself a very large glass of scotch and just as she put the glass to her lips she remembered…

FLASHBACK

CC smacked her glass onto the coffee table as she stood up. "I loathe you."

"I despise you." Niles spat as he mirrored her actions.

"Servant." CC bit.

"Trollop." Niles returned.

"Bell boy." CC took a step closer and put her hands on her hips.

"Brunette." Niles eyes met hers and suddenly he was upon her.

PRESENT

CC leaned back on her sofa. She could feel her hands on his face in his hair; his hands on her waist and touching the bare skin of her back. Their tongues entwined and moved together in a passionate dance taking them in fully. The thought entered her mind… _"If Max and Fran hadn't come in…"_

CC nearly dropped the glass in her hands that she found were now shaking. "I…what if…but he's never…" CC's mind was reeling and she couldn't form a complete thought. "I have to know." She put the still full glass on the table and left her apartment with a definite mission in mind.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Niles sat on the edge of his bed in his pajamas. His shirt unbuttoned because he hadn't the strength to finish dressing. "I don't understand her. I know she…" Niles sighed and shook his head. He lifted the glass he held to his lips and remembered…

FLASHBACK

CC smacked her glass onto the coffee table as she stood up. "I loathe you."

"I despise you." Niles spat as he mirrored her actions.

"Servant." CC bit.

"Trollop." Niles returned.

"Bell boy." CC took a step closer and put her hands on her hips.

"Brunette." Niles eyes met hers and suddenly he was upon her.

PRESENT

Niles' eyes drifted closed. He could feel her hands on his face in his hair; his hands on her waist and touching the bare skin of her back. Their tongues entwined and moved together in a passionate dance taking them in fully. The thought entered his mind… _"If Max and Fran hadn't come in…"_

"She responded, it wasn't all me. I know she…it wasn't just the…I…" Niles sighed and put the glass on his nightstand as he leaned back against his headboard and closed his eyes again.

He doesn't know how much time passed when there was a light knock on his bedroom door. "Niles…" The voice whispered so softly from the other side he couldn't recognize it in his drowsiness.

"Fran, please…I don't want to talk about it anymore." Niles didn't move to answer the door. He could only sigh when it opened. "Fran…" He started when he looked up and saw her.

"Niles?" CC stepped into the darkness of his room, lit only by the city lights coming in the window. "Please, Niles…I need to talk to you."

He still made no move from his spot, except to reach for the mini-recorder that sat on his nightstand. "You want this so you can record it?" There was no anger or venom in his voice, just the sound of defeat.

"No, Niles. I'm sorry about that, really I am." CC closed the door to his room and sat next to him on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to ask you something and then if you want, I'll leave."

"Have to be up early for work tomorrow, right?" Niles sighed as he spoke.

CC just looked at him. She had always known he was an attractive man. But in the soft light that spilled in from his window, he was truly handsome. He looked tired and beaten and older than earlier in the day, but she knew she was the cause of that strain in his face. "No, I resigned."

"What?" Niles sat up just a bit. "Why would you do that? I'm leaving, you don't have to resign. Max needs you. He can't make it without you."

"Can you?" CC asked so softly he barely heard her.

Niles dropped back against the headboard. "What difference does it make to you? You've made your feelings quite clear."

"Niles…." CC moved a bit closer to him and looked into his eyes. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

Niles rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her gaze. "I don't want to do this, CC."

"Please, Niles." CC touched his hand. "You have to understand. Less than a month ago, we were tossing insults and playing pranks on each other. I need to know. Why did you propose?"

"Why do you think?" Niles turned back to face her and saw in her eyes the pain she felt. He knew she regretted how she had hurt him; he could read it in her eyes, her face, in every word and action.

CC looked away from him for a moment. "I don't know, Niles. Think about what you said." CC remembered every word, but only repeated the important ones. "…pining for a man who doesn't love you…they're married, they're starting a family…wondering what might have been…" CC met his eyes again. "Why would you propose if you believe I'm pining for Max? Is it just because he and Fran got married? Is it because they're starting a family? Those aren't reasons to get married, Niles."

Niles sat forward to protest. "CC…"

"Niles…" CC stood up, stopping his words and moved to the end of his bed. She turned and looked down at his handsome face weary with the pain she had caused him. "You proposed to me four times. Spoke those same four words… 'will you marry me', four separate times…but never once did you say the three words I really wanted to hear."

Niles practically leapt from his bed and was before her. "Is that is? Really? Is that all it is that's keeping you from me?" Niles searched her face for answers when she nodded. "Dear God, Woman, I have loved you for more years than even I can remember." The tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Please, CC, don't cry." Niles brushed away her tears with his thumbs and brought her lips to his in a soft and chaste kiss. "I love you." He spoke the three words she had so wanted to hear. Niles pulled her into a tight embrace and they cried softly together for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you, too, Niles. I can't remember a time when I didn't." CC pulled back and looked into his eyes. The pain and age she saw on his face when she first arrived had gone. In its place there was a twinkle in his eye and a youthful glow about his handsome features that she would gladly take full credit for. She slipped her long red coat off her shoulders before she took his face in her hands as she had that night so long ago, and kissed him gently at first, but with growing intensity.

"CC…are you sure?" Niles pulled back and examined her face. "I have to know you're sure. I won't survive that pain again."

CC softly touched his face. "Niles…make love to me." It would be the last words spoken between them that night. Except for their continuing profession of CC's favorite three words.

CC ran her hands up his firm chest and toyed slightly with the reddish blonde hair there. She slipped his pajama shirt off his strong arms and continued her path down his arms. Niles carefully pulled the hem of CC's blouse out of her pants and ran his hands around her now exposed waist and up her back making quick work of the clasp on her bra. He smirked at the gasp that slipped from CC's lips. Niles slowly slipped the blouse up her silken skin nearly tickling her with his feathery touch. He release her from is confines and gasped himself at how stunning she was standing before him. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her fervently, much like that night so long ago.

CC slipped her hands under his pajama pants and boxers to rest on the small of his back just above his firm behind. She nipped and pulled at his lower lip as she started slipping them down over his hips and behind. She slid them just far enough to release him to her and as they dropped to the floor she leaned into him again.

Niles found the button at the front of CC's slacks and soon they joined the rest of their clothing on the floor at the foot of Niles' bed. Niles easily lifted CC and carried her to his bed. Niles lay next to her and kissed her softly. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and traced a pattern down along her jaw. He moved across her lips and down her chin, her neck. CC instinctively dropped her head back fully exposing her neck to him. He continued tracing his fingers lightly down between her breasts and over her flat belly to her hip. Niles hovered above her briefly. He looked in her shimmering blue eyes and saw the love and desire in his heart reflected in her eyes.

"I love you, Niles." She whispered softly to him, reassuring him that she'd never hurt him again.

Niles leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across hers. He carefully slid himself into her and a soft moan escaped them both. "I love you, CC." Niles professed again, determined never to let another pass that he didn't tell her.


End file.
